Kiss Me
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Only James Potter would have the gall to pin Lily Evans to the ground in order to get a kiss. [James Potter x Lily Evans]


**Title**: Kiss Me  
**Author**: Me! Makai Goddess Ookami  
**Pairing(s):** Lily Evans x James Potter  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings**: Mild Violence  
**Summary**: Only James Potter would have the gall to pin Lily Evans to the ground in order to get a kiss. James Potter x Lily Evan  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters.  
**Rants: **I don't know where this came from. But, it was an attempt to cheer myself up. Funny, it started as fluff, but didn't quite make it...  
**Dedicated **to the beautiful and amazing _Cap'n Binky! _The love of my life (not really...).

* * *

It started out as a normal day, and for that Lily Evans was thankful. It was mid-October of her seventh year at Hogwarts, and so far everything had been peachy. As it was, she was sitting under her tree by the lake, reading a book. It didn't really bother her that the wind was chilly, or that leaves kept falling off of the tree and getting stuck in her hair. It was peaceful here, and that was all that mattered.

At least, it would have been if James Potter hadn't come bounding up to her, coming seemingly from the middle of nowhere. He plopped down in front of her, legs crossed Indian style, arms lying limply by his side. At first Lily was content with ignoring him, and it worked for the first few minutes. Then James coughed. It was an innocent cough, nothing serious, inconspicuous even. Lily ignored that too.

Then he coughed again, slightly louder. Biting back a bitter remark, Lily kept quiet, but it was harder to do now. James coughed again, for a third time and Lily had had enough. She slapped her book shut, and looked up at him sharply, glaring even.

"Can I help you, Potter?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Evans," James said coolly, "I simply came here to keep you company."

"You were coughing," She retorted sharply.

"Coughing is a perfectly natural thing," James said seriously, but his eyes were laughing at her. "It can't always be helped."

"I'm trying to read," Lily snapped, "Leave me alone!"

"Actually, I notice you closed your book..." James pointed out.

"Ugh, never mind!" Lily grumbled, standing up and turning to walk away.

But before she was two steps away, James had pounced on her, pinning her to the ground, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Most people say goodbye before they leave, Evans," James said, tsk-tsk-tsk-ing.

"Get off of me this moment, Potter!" Lily growled.

"And if I don't?" James asked.

"I'll jinx you till you're-" Lily began, but James cut her off, "I'll get off if you kiss me."

"WHAT?" she squeaked.

"If you kiss me, I'll get off," James repeated, "Seems fair enough to me."

"I'd rather kiss the squid," Lily spat.

"The squid's gay, wouldn't you know?" James laughed, "But..." he brushed his fingers against her cheek lightly, "If you want me off of you that bad, kiss me." He rested his finger on her thumb, and she bit it, and he let out a light howl of protest. "You bit me! You actually bit me!"

"I'll bite you again if you don't get off," Lily growled.

"That's actually kinky," James teased, "I didn't know you were into that…"

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily shouted.

"Now you're screaming my name?" James laughed, "It's like a dream come true."

Lily turned her gaze away from James, and bit back the bitter remark. Lying there, she was getting nowhere. Still, she really didn't want to have to _kiss _him. Not _him. _Okay, maybe a little... No! She didn't want to kiss him in the least. Not a chance in the world.

"Why don't you find one of those other girls to snog?" Lily asked calmly, but bitterly.

"Because I only want you, Evans," James replied.

"We're nothing to each other," Lily struggled, trying to convince him not too, "I mean, we still call each other by our last names..."

"If I started calling you Lily, would it change your mind?" James asked, seriously now.

"No," she replied.

"All I'm asking for is a kiss; we don't even have to go on a date," James said quickly, "just one kiss."

"If you try to kiss me..." Lily warned.

"You'll punch me?" James asked, "Or would you let me? Kiss me back even?" He leaned over so their noses brushed against each other. "Could you really say no?"

Lily started to blush, and attempted to push James away lightly, but with no success.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," James chuckled, leaning closer, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

He stood up, and stopped to help her up, even went as far as to pick up her book for her. He offered it to her, and she accepted it, staring at him blankly for a moment. James smiled; glad he had gotten away with it.

"Was that so bad, Lily?" James asked teasingly, turning to go back to the castle.

"James?" Lily asked, and he turned to look at her.

SMACK!

"There, all better," Lily smirked, before turning and heading into the castle.

James watched her from his spot on the ground, a hand on his nose, feeling the warm blood dribbling down it. He pulled his hand back to stare at the blood on his hand, before staring after Lily's retreating form. He blinked again in confusion, and slowly as realization sunk in, his nose began to sting.

"You hit me..." James muttered, though it was somewhat distorted by his clogged nose. "You actually hit me..."

Standing up, he followed her back to the school.


End file.
